


Terror Twin drabbles

by Prettyboysixx1974



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, probably gonna be smut at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboysixx1974/pseuds/Prettyboysixx1974
Summary: Just a bunch of 1,000 words or less fics I start to work on and then forget they exist. They just come here to live. Also I’m not going to proof read them so there probably will be errors





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait, no. Nikki fuck! I am not this flexible!” 

So Nikki decided a couples yoga class would be a good date idea. It’s not. They were currently in some middle aged white lady’s living room and being twisted like a pretzel. Tommy is about 99% Nikki has lost his fucking mind because they both know that this is a stupid idea. It could work for say a soccer mom and her clean cut husband, but for a couple like Nikki and Tommy, yeah no not happening. Tommy was definitely not going to be able to spend another hour here. Nikki on the other hand, seemed to be actually some what good at it. Tommy is already planning ways on getting back at Nikki for this. 

“C’mon Tommy. It’s a good exercise and we can’t just stay in all the time watching tv.” Nikki said, now sitting crossed legged on top of his hot pink yoga mat. Soccer moms are always so creative with the colors they pick out. 

“Nik, I love you loads, but if we stay any longer we are also gonna have to stop at the ER on the way home for my two broken legs.” Tommy stated looking down at Nikki with an annoyed look on his face. Nikki stood up, brushing some dirt that wasn’t actually there off the back of his sweatpants. He looked up at Tommy, before speaking.

“Fine. Let’s go home, but just know I’m not going to try and get this lady to refund our money just because you’re being a lazy ass. Also I want to get tea on the way home.” 

Nikki turned around and walked over to the lady who was running everything. He thanked her before walking out to the car, angrily. 

Sighing, Tommy also walked over and thanked the lady and started rushing out to the car.


	2. Forgive father above for I have sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be serious with this one I promise

"Tommy, pay attention to me." Nikki pleaded sliding across the couch and putting his head on his friend's shoulder. The younger one was currently very interested in the latest circus magazine, which they did a interview for a week or so ago. Nikki had been pestering Tommy for good half an hour now and still no luck, just a glance of annoyance every now and then. 

Finally, Tommy threw the magazine on the table in front of them and looked at Nikki. 

"What do you want?" He snapped, at the boy who at this point was laying across his lap, looking up at him smiling.

"I wanted attention and now that I have it. Hello." Nikki smirked, looking up at Tommy. He knew he got the others attention now. 

Tommy started getting off the couch, forcing Nikki to sit up. He stared down at the older boy for a moment before grabbing his wrist and heading in the direction of his bedroom. Nikki stumbled clumsily behind him, trying not to fall over. Tommy pushed his bedroom door open and shoved Nikki inside then slamming the door shut again. 

Nikki walked over and sat down on the edge of Tommy's bed. He decided it might be best to not speak until Tommy spoke first. Tommy stood by the door for a minute, glaring at Nikki, before walking over to smaller boy and shoving him down on the bed. He straddled Nikki's lap and leaned down close to his face.

"What do you want?" He whispered in a taunting tone. In response, Nikki just lifted his hips up and grinded into the other boys. Tommy pinned Nikki's hands above his head and Nikki grinned up at him, before leaning his head up and kissing him. Tommy pulled back and glared at the boy beneath him.

"You're really starting to get under my skin, Sixx." He growled, narrowing his eyes. 

"C'mon, Tommy." He grinned. 

"Let's play." He said, grinding his hips up into the others again. 

Nikki managed to break Tommy's grasp on his hands and he flipped them over, so he was now on top. Tommy pulled Nikki down by his shoulders and aggressively captured his lips. Nikki pulled back slightly, biting the others lower lip as he went. He bit down hard at one point causing Tommy to slap him as a reflex. He sat back up and looked down at the younger boy before speaking.

"Do that again." He said half questioning and half demanding. Tommy looked rather shocked, but did it again because why wouldn't he. Nikki didn't even flinch that time. 

"No. Harder." 

Realizing he could use this to his advantage, Tommy stopped and smirked up at Nikki before flipping them back over so he was on top once again. He turned towards his nightstand and quickly opened the top drawer. Fumbling about, he was trying to find something he knew was in there. Then he felt them. Cold, metal handcuffs. He lifted them up dangling them above Nikki's head in a taunting way. Nikki huffed and put his up in front of Tommy so he could cuff his hands to the metal bed frame behind Nikki's head.


End file.
